Parasite
by MouHitoriNoKei
Summary: Despite his better judgement, Zero began to seek out feedings from a certain pureblood.


He stopped thinking about it logically. There really was no logical explanation for this feeling, as irritatingly erotic as it was. He stopped being angry about it. If he truly wanted it to end, he would have stopped weeks ago, but it was an addiction, an unstoppable virus that coursed through his veins, pulsating and growing by the day. He stopped resisting. Who was it hurting, these feelings of his. They were his own dirty little secrets in the end. He was content.

Zero Kiryuu lay under the brunette vampire, his mouth ajar as a soft groan passed his lips. Sweat trickled from his temples, ashen tresses clinging to his brow. He shivered as he felt the pureblood's fangs graze his wrist, just hovering over a vein. His heart raced, his breathing quickening.

"Kaname…" Said Zero, his violet eyes fluttering shut under the pressure of the moment, "Just…do it already."

Such a forceful though oddly submissive command, thought Kaname, deep crimson eyes focused upon Zero. He didn't really understand why he needed these moments if he needed them at all, why these encounters sent a trembling want throughout his limber form. It was as unexpected as it was pleasurable. This was different from his other emotions; this perplexed and completed him in a peculiar fashion.

Obeying the other's words, he parted his thin lips slightly, revealing his sharpened shimmering fangs. Zero's heart was in his throat as Kaname pressed them to his pale flesh, applying pressure until he felt the other's skin crack. The brunette always did enjoy that sound, a crackling symphony to accompany a youthful taste. As the scarlet liquid began to bubble from the abrasion, he gracefully wrapped his lips around the wound, suckling upon the opened vein.

His back arched, the stone faced Zero letting out an almost inaudible moan. He felt his blood flowing into the other's mouth, leaving his system on Kaname's orders. This must have been how Yuki felt, powerless, defeated. He wriggled beneath the pureblood, unable to keep himself still. This feeling caused him to surrender his resentment for Kaname, if only for the briefest moment, giving into his basic instincts, only needing the pleasure.

Kaname's tongue moved along the punctures he made, lapping up the other male's essence. Despite his bitter exterior and loathsome nature, the ashen haired male did have quite the sweet and delicate taste and a simple thought intoxicating aroma. With motions and movements akin to a feeding child, he drew forth his meal gently from Zero, wasting not a drop of his blood.

Zero's body contorted, under the spell of the soft suckling noises Kaname was producing. He grew impatient, he hungered just as the brunette did. Carefully, he tugged his wrist from the other's possession, panting. Stirred by the sudden movement, the other brought his deep chocolate eyes to meet Zero's, noticing the look within his orbs. Flakes of red began to dance enthusiastically among the violet hue. He licked his lips, eyeing Kaname's neck, noticing how his maroon button up just allowed a glimpse of the Night Class student's skin, just at the crook of his neck.

"You're hungry," Kaname observed, noticing how desperately the other's fingers began kneading into his wrist. "Mmm, alright." Adjusting himself, he leaned his back against the red velvet couch, undoing the buttons of his shirt. He insisted on this because when hungry, Zero had a tendency to rip clothing in a starved hurry. Placing the delicate shirt over the arm of the couch, he brought his long, claw like nails to his own exposed neck, dragging them deep to create an opening for the hungry vampire.

Once the smell of pure, untainted blood filled the air and raped his senses, there was no holding back. Zero nearly lunged forward, placing a trembling hand upon Kaname's chest and sinking his teeth into the already punctured flesh, feeling the warm, silken taste fill his mouth. His teeth sank a bit deeper, longing for more.

"Easy, Kiryuu," The pureblood urged, placing his fingers stop Zero's head, running them through his near white strands. He was always so anxious, so eager but perhaps that was what he admired about him. There was no restraint, he never held back, He was blunt in both his unapproachable personality and his impromptu feedings. Zero was bold in more ways then he could count and Kaname found him fascinating in an odd way. He felt, within his heart, the need to protect that boldness, that daring and blunt nature of his.

"Mmm," Kaname sighed, tracing incoherent figures along the other's scalp. Feeling Zero's novice fangs take from him caused a lose in his calm and cold disposition, a crack in his collected nature. A soft and satisfied blush fell over his cheeks, his tone becoming low, "You can…go a bit deeper. Don't hold back."

His eyes now shimmered a fierce burgundy, hunger taking over. It always felt insatiable, he always craved more. Sinking his pearly fangs deeper still into Kaname's neck, his nails raking across his chest, dragging them with pressure along his flawless body. Blood began to trickle down towards his navel from the new scratches/ Zero fed as he never had before with no restraint. He withdrew the purest blood gulp by gulp, the taste better then any blood tablet, even better then what he took from Yuki.

Just as Kaname felt a bit lightheaded, he felt Zero pull back, wiping the residue from his lips with his wrist. He attempted to catch his breath, fixating his gaze upon the vampire.

"Better?" Breaking the silence, the brunette could feel the wound against the chilled air. By this time, Zero had already risen, straightened himself out. He said nothing, but Kaname never expected the pleasantries from him. It was always the same; Zero came, Zero fed, Zero left. He never stayed for any longer then ten minutes after he fed, enough time to assure himself that Kaname could still stand. He didn't need that on his conscience.

He sat up, watching the other move around the room. He never understood Zero and he knew he never would. Zero never opened himself to anyone; not even Yuki knew what lurked within the innermost mind of the ashen haired youth. He was an enigma, he was and Kaname always wandered what kept bringing him back. Then again, he would always wonder mercilessly why he kept allowing him to reenter his chambers night after night. There was a silent understanding, he supposed, a wordless bond between the pureblood and the one he protected from becoming a Level E.

"I'm sure she's worried about you by now." Kaname spoke in an airy tone, however this caused Zero to throw a glare in his general direction. Whenever Yuki came up, Zero's soul clenched and he stopped breathing for the briefest second. "Give Yuki my regards, will you, Kiryuu?"

Zero nodded before throwing himself out of Kaname's room, tossing the door closed carelessly behind him. He would do no such thing.

Kaname already knew he wouldn't.


End file.
